


Tumblr Promt Fictions

by Bansheesvoice



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheesvoice/pseuds/Bansheesvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decited to take Prompts on Tumblr. Or steal them from blocks. Or adopt them from differend Fandoms. So this is going to be a collection of short Parksborn Fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Woho! I have a new old ship that I adore! so I plan on writing multible Short Fics related to Parksborn!  
> The first prompt was "First Date" from j2andosborn at tumblr. The Fic may or may not have gotten a little side tracked due to my need to try something.
> 
> The style is an experiment of sorts. Toughts on it?
> 
> Edit: now new and better! please give lots of love to Steerpike13713 , who took the time and corrected all my mistakes!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The thing is, Peter loves Harry. No really, he _does_. He's everything a boyfriend should be. Smaller than him so he can wrap him up in his arms. Gorgeous, with light blue eyes and pretty hair and lithe enough to work that kind of boyish charm. He's snarky and sarcastic and can work with words. He's everything Pete needs in a partner.

 

 

The only real problem is that he owns a 2 billion dollar company. He's rich. He has high standards.

 

When Peter dresses up, that means black jeans and his good plaid shirt. When Harry does it, it means a three piece suit with an cashmere overcoat that costs more than Peters entire Wardrobe.

 

When Peter wants to go out, that means Taco Bell and the golden M. To Harry that means at least Ritz or something along those lines.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So Peter, after months of frustration and sexually-charged atmosphere, gets himself together and finally, finally asks Harry out. He is more than surprised when Harry’s cheeks tinge a soft pink, when Harry bites his lip and nods and smiles. Peter is the happiest man alive. "My choice, you pay." Harry says, and Peter tries to smile and nods.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So now, half an hour before his very first date with Harry, Peter is nervous as hell. Not only because, come on, it's _Harry_ , the most gorgeous thing on this side on the earth but also because he’s in way over his head. He has his nicest clothes on, has made an effort to style his hair and is so close to call him and chancel, because no way can he pay for what Harry would find an acceptable place for their first date.

 

But Peter doesn't and when Harry finally arrives, Peter takes a deep breath and his wallet and goes to meet him.

 

Harry is dressed in dark jeans and a nice V-neck shirt that clings to his slender frame in all the right places. His hair isn't carefully styled and frames his face (and his beloved Prada glasses) in a slightly messed, natural way. He looks breath-taking. He looks downright edible.

 

Harry smiles up at him, breathless and blushing. "You look great! Are you ready?" And Pete nods and hops down the stairs two at a time, "Where are we going?" he asks and carefully lays a hand on Harrys shoulder, feels the muscles flex. "There is a great Chinese place downtown. I haven’t had fast-food in forever!" He smiles, knowingly and blindingly, and Pete falls in love all over again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The food is decent enough. Harry gets chop suey and Pete gets fried rice. They share the plates, feeding each other with bits of spicy chicken and steal from each other’s plates, goofing around like they used to as kids. Harry smiles and laughs a lot and it makes him even more beautiful, the way his eyes crinkle and his cheeks colour.

 

Pete foots the bill, without even thinking about it. They leave and start walking around, looking at shops, looking at passers-by, joking and flirting. It's too easy, too uncomplicated.

 

Peter doesn't even notice that they are holding hands in public until he points at something and lifts Harry’s hand. It's perfect. He looks into Harry’s eyes, leans in...and is met with laugher and smiling lips. Harry tastes like their evening, green tea and Chinese food and their kiss is soft and almost chaste.

 

"Next time, when you worry about something, "Harry whispers against Peter’s lips, "Tell me." And Peter moans and presses him against the wall next to them and kisses him, hard. Hands wander everywhere, their lips slide together and Harry slides his arms around Peter’s neck and lets him.

 

It's the first of many dates.


	2. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there was another Prompt: "Harry is Blind." which gave me Ideas! It was supposed to be cute... it turned out rather creepy...

Harry’s eyes are so beautiful. Peter can’t help but look at them, stare into his bright blue eyes that stare, unseeing and unblinking, back at him. He loves to lay Harry on his back, lean over him and stare at them, knowing that Harry can’t see him but still knows what he’s doing.

 

Harry lets him. He lies there, smiling and talks about his day, how the board meeting was, how Felicia has new perfume, how his coffee had a hint of vanilla in it. He doesn’t mind Peter’s staring, doesn’t mind the gentle fingers on his cheek and neck, doesn’t care that everybody tells him that Peter’s obsession with his eyes is downright creepy.

 

Harry only knows that Pete loves him. Pete loves something about him that everybody else thinks is a weakness and a disability.

 

Because Peter does not care that Harry can’t see. He doesn’t treat him like he is a broken, wrecked thing.

 

He treats him like he is the most precious thing in the world. It warms his heart, the way Peter manages to give him the feeling that he could not be any more perfect. He does things differently so Harry enjoys them too. they go to concerts rather than movies, he tells him, without being asked, how something looks, he takes his arm and leads him, slowly and carefully, so that Harry never needs a walking stick.

 

Harry doesn’t mind that Peter stares at his eyes. That he loves them more than anything else on his body. That he strokes his cheeks because that is the closest he can get to them. It’s okay. He gets to keep him, so he doesn’t mind.

 

Besides, the sex is phenomenal. Harry likes it slow, deep, like Peter is trying to reach inside of him and touch his soul, turn him inside out, until he’s weeping and begging and can’t even keep his eyes open anymore.

 

And when Peter whispers, “That’s it, close your eyes and relax. Easy now, I got you…” Harry is the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like it? Hate it? Please let me know!


End file.
